There are many steps in the biosynthesis and utilization by the tissues of testosterone. Testosterone is made mostly in the testicles. A lesser amount is made in the adrenals. Production is stimulated by secretion of Gn RH or LHRH by the brain, which causes secretion of luteinizing hormone (LH) by the pituitary, which causes the testicles to make testosterone. Testosterone then flows into the blood stream and is absorbed by the target cells. Here it binds to a receptor and is transported into the cell and converted to dihydrotestosterone. This is bound and carried to the nucleus of the cell where it redirects cellular activity by turning on and off DNA. Hormonal manipulation is a term which refers to the reduction of testosterone or its effects by blocking any step in the above process in order to gain a desired effect. Until now the uses of hormonal manipulation include for example treating prostatic carcinoma, and treatment for baldness.